


A Kiss at Midnight / Fashion / I Miss You

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Romance, Weekly Challange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: A Year of Schitt. I'm going to attempt to write a year of Schitt. A new short fic each week, David/Patrick stories. Prompts welcome.Rating for potential later chapters.





	1. A Kiss at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to turn this into a series rather than a chaptered piece. I've left the three previously published as one story but the rest will be stand alone fics as part of 'A Schitt Year'.

David had been kissed on New Years before. Not since he'd arrived in Schitt's Creek and not in any particularly romantic manner, but it had happened. When he reflected, David realised how lonely and cruel many of his New Years encounters had been.

David fought the anxiety and loneliness of New Years past as the countdown began but still the disasters of New Years past ran through this mind.

A kiss at midnight from a random stranger in a club. A kiss at midnight as part of an art exhibition. A kiss at midnight from a guy he'd been seeing for a week, only to be left alone when the guy went off with someone else.  An almost kiss at midnight when he was dumped at 11.58. A kiss at midnight from no one.

But this year was different. This year there was Patrick.

10\. 9. 8. He stared at Patrick's smiling face. Some prematurely thrown confetti stuck in his hair.

7\. 6. 5. Patrick grabbed David around the waist, as if he knew without words of David's anxiety bubbling beneath the surface and how his touch would steady David.

4\. 3. David placed his hands on Patrick shoulder's returning the smile. His past New Years slipping away as he stared into Patrick's calming eyes. He knew this was different, Patrick was different. This was about the millionth time Patrick had done something, something so simple, that reminded David of that. Patrick just being present with David was different from anything David had experienced before.

2\. 1. The rest of the room disappeared, the people shouting  _Happy New Year_ and confetti and streamers falling around them disappeared. Patrick pulled David in for a kiss at midnight. David wrapped his arms around Patrick's neck, deepening the kiss.

All of David's senses were fulled his Patrick. His cologne. His warmth against David's front and the firm way his arms wrapped around David's back. The taste of Patrick's lips against his own.The soft moan that Patrick made as David's tongue teased Patrick's lips. Patrick's presence completed consumed David and he loved everything about it.

When they finally broke apart Patrick didn't release his grip on David, leaning his forehead against David's, smiling.

'Happy New Year David,' Patrick said, barely above a whisper.

'Happy New Year Patrick,' David replied, leaning in for another kiss. And he was more sure than he had ever been before that it really would be.


	2. Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Year of Schitt. I'm going to attempt to write a year of Schitt. A new short fic each week, David/Patrick stories. Prompts welcome.  
> Rating for potential later chapters.  
> ***  
> Patrick agrees to let David dress him. It doesn't go quite as expected.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LaReineDuLune for the prompt. Hope you enjoy!  
> 

 

David and Patrick lay in bed. David's head resting on Patrick's bare chest. Contently he ran his fingers across the pale skin, brushing the light dusting of hair.

'We probably should get dressed before Ray comes in,' Patrick said kissing the top of David's head. David groaned. He loves laying in bed with Patrick, especially after sex (even 'quiet, Ray's at home' sex). There is an intimacy to it that David still hadn't gotten use to.

'Or we could just bar the door,' David suggested making Patrick laugh.

'Did you want to shower here?' Patrick offered, rolling out of bed. He pulled on a white tshirt and his pyjama pants.

'I'll shower at home,' David responses slumping further into bed, 'all my products are there.' Patrick gives David a kiss before leaving him alone while he showers.

After a few minutes of scrolling through his phone David forced himself out of bed. He pulled on his designer underwear, followed by designer jeans. His sweater however was no where to be found.

Opening Patrick's wardrobe he paused. Blue shirt, after blue shirt hung neatly. Running his fingers along the various shades of blue button down shirts his mind began to wander to Patrick's fashion choices. It was after all Patrick's fashion, namely those straight leg mid-range denim jeans, that made David doubt that Patrick was interested in him in the first place.

When Patrick returned from the shower he found David standing shirtless staring thoughtfully at his clothes.

'You ok?' he asked, leaning over his shoulder he wrapped his arms around David.

David hummed affirmatively, 'looking for my sweater.' Patrick kissing David's bare shoulder indicated to the chair in the corner. David's sweater hung across the back.

'Thank you,' David smiled, shutting the wardrobe door, he turned and wrapped his arms around Patrick for another kiss. Patrick, still warm from his shower responded in kind, pushing David up against the closed wardrobe door.

Just as the kiss was deepening, and David started to slide his hands beneath the elastic of Patrick's pyjama pants the door flung open.

'I'm putting coffee on,' Ray called in his cheery voice. David and Patrick sprang apart, groaning in frustration, David awkwardly lent over and picked up his sweater, pulling it over his head.

Ray, not seeming to register that he had interrupted anything smiled, 'Shall I pour you boys a cup?'

'No thanks Ray, I was just leaving,' David responded.

Ray smiled and disappeared from the doorway. Patrick, without a word opened his wardrobe, pulled out a light blue button down shirt, a pair of folded up jeans, boxer briefs and socks.

David, having finished pulling on his shoes, grabbed his bag, glanced one more time at the blue shirt on the bed, kissed Patrick on the cheek and called out 'see you at the store,' before disappearing.

***

By the time David arrived at the store Patrick had already opened up and was serving a customer.

As the customer left, Patrick stepped around the counter.

'Can I dress you?' David blurted out. Patrick frowned.

'Sick of undressing me?' Patrick smirked, wriggling his eyebrow.

'Never. I just thought a change might be fun,' David loved everything about Patrick but he couldn't deny that his fashion range was narrow.

'A change?' Patrick queried.

'Yeah, from, you know, all the blue,' David waved his hands in front of Patrick's body.

'You don't like the way I dress?' Patrick asked, looking down at his clothes.

'No, I do. I do. I just thought it might be fun to, you know, try something new,' David fiddled with Patrick's collar.

Patrick smiled at his boyfriend. Patrick glanced down at David's black and white sweaters. It was on the tip of his tongue to point out that David had a very narrow colour range in his wardrobe but thought against it. He didn't have the energy yet to hear a fashion induced rant from David. Looking back to his boyfriend's expectant face Patrick wrinkled his nose.

'Sure, why not,' Patrick shrugged. Anything to make his boyfriend happy. And a lot of those sweaters were awfully soft.

***

David spend most of the rest of the day staring at Patrick like he was some exhibit in a zoo. It made Patrick feel incredibly uncomfortable but any time he queried David about it he received a complex reply about fashion that he didn't even want to pretend to understand.

David, each time he stared at Patrick was mentally flipping through his wardrobe trying to decide what he most wanted to see Patrick in. Givenchy? Valentino? Alexander McQueen? There were so many options to chose from, David didn't want to waste his opportunity.

***

When they closed the store that night David and Patrick headed for the motel. David was bubbling with excitement as they arrived.

'David, is that you?' his mother called from the other room as they walked in. Alexis was no where to be seen, likely staying at Ted's again.

'Yes. Patrick's here,' he replied.

'Hi Mrs Rose,' Patrick called out. Moira and Johnny quickly appeared in the doorway, 'Mr Rose,' Patrick smiled.

'Hello Patrick. To what do we owe this pleasure?' Moira asked.

'Oh, David's wanting to show me some of his clothes,' Patrick responded.

'Well, we're off to the diner for dinner,' Johnny said.

'Have fun you two. We'll ensure to announce our return loudly,' Moira said with a wink.

'Oh my god,' David replied rubbing his hands across his face.

'Night Mr Rose, Mrs Rose,' Patrick smiled sweetly, his cheeks just slighter redder than before.

Once they left, and their footsteps on the gravel outside faded, David set to work. Patrick sat nervously on the edge of David's bed, while David darted in and out of the room.

After what felt like ages but was realistically about ten minutes David appeared in the doorway from his parents bedroom, an exited smile spread across his face.

David had carefully formed what he deemed the perfect outfit for Patrick. Spread across his parents bed David had placed his dream outfit for Patrick. Valentino monochrome sweater, bespoke ripped pants (David opting for a tighter pair to show off his favourite parts of Patrick), and black and silver velvet boots. David smiled proudly. Patrick, try as he might, couldn't really tell much about the clothes that lay before him.

'Ok, have fun. Call out if you need help,' David chirped before leaving Patrick alone staring at the clothes. Patrick tentatively picked up each piece, inspecting it closely before finally undressing.

There was something incredibly unnerving about being in your underwear in your boyfriend's parent's room Patrick decided. He pulled on the black pants, struggling with the complex zipper at the front. The rips in the jeans highlighted in pale skin of his legs.

Next he pulled on a white tshirt, which while looking like every other white tshirt he'd ever seen had a fancy looking label so Patrick could only assume it was insanely expensive.

'David?' Patrick called out, standing by the door.

'Yes?' David sounded like he was right on the other side.

'Am I meant to tuck this tshirt in or not?' Patrick didn't want to get any of this wrong for David.

'Tshirt, yes. Sweater, no,' David said. Patrick could practically hear his smile.

Patrick followed the instructions and quickly was dressed. the sweaters sleeves being slightly too long for him. The shoes were however more complex with a buckle that ran around the top of the boot.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Patrick didn't get it. He felt mildly ridiculous but knew that David's eye for fashion was much different to his own.

Knocking gently on the door before opening it Patrick called to David, 'I'm ready... I think.'

He stepped into David and Alexis' room. David clapped his hands in anticipation.

After a few moments the clapping stopped. David's hands returned to his side. He stared, eyes eventually narrowing. Patrick felt more and more uncomfortable.

Patrick glanced down nervously at his outfit, shuffling his feet.

Finally David spoke. 'I hate it.'

Patrick raised his eyebrows, 'David, you picked it.'

'I know,' David said as he moved forward and began adjusting Patrick's outfit as if that would in some way fix the situation, 'it should look amazing. I just hate it. It doesn't look like you at all.'

Patrick laughed and pulled David in for a kiss. David went to wrap his hands around Patrick's shoulders but pulled back. It didn't even feel like kissing Patrick.

He stared into Patrick's eyes and whispered, 'change please. I like you better in your own clothes.'

'So you'll admit you like my style,' Patrick pushed.

'I like your style for you and you alone,' David attempted to wriggle out of admitting he was wrong.

Patrick shook his head before disappearing back into the other room to change. At least they were on the same page about how he looked. Patrick didn't feel comfortable in it at all.

***

Changed back into his normal clothes, they settled down on David's bed to watch television. They knew it wouldn't be long before Moira and Johnny returned so they dared not attempt anything more intimate than making out.

Patrick lent with his back against the headrest, his socked feet crossed, stretched out before him. David was curled up beside him playing with the buttons on his shirt, Patrick's arm wrapped tightly around him. It wasn't easy for two grown men to be comfortable on a single bed but they managed it by David half lying on top of Patrick.

David looked up at Patrick, 'thank you for doing that for me.'

'Even though you hated it?' Patrick added.

'Even though I hated it,' David admitted, 'I like your clothes. Who ever thought blue button downs and straight legged, mid-range denim could be so sexy.' David looked hungrily down Patrick's body. 

'That's what I was going for,' Patrick responded smugly. David kissed Patrick gently, wishing they had time for it to become more.

Then as if on queue they heard the crunch of gravel and Moira's voice loudly announcing their return. They turned their attention back to the television as Moira and Johnny entered, loudly.

'We have returned,' Moira called from her room.

'We know,' David shouted back. Moira and Johnny appeared in the doorway. David sat up and perched himself on the edge of the bed.

'Nice dinner?' Patrick asked, feeling mildly awkward lounging on their son's bed.

'it's no Michelin starred restaurant dear but one must make the most of what is available,' Moira replied, clearly remunerating on her past life.

'Probably time I headed off,' Patrick stood, pulling on his shoes, 'night Mr and Mrs Rose.' They waved and disappeared.

David stood, running his hands across Patrick's chest.

'This is much better,' David admitted.

'I agree,' Patrick said. While his wardrobe wasn't varied he felt comfortable in it.

David wrapped his arms around Patrick's neck and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Now it felt like kissing Patrick. A feeling he never wanted to stop experiencing.


	3. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Year of Schitt. I'm going to attempt to write a year of Schitt. A new short fic each week, David/Patrick stories. Prompts welcome.  
> ***  
> Warning: Mature Content in this Chapter  
> ***
> 
> Patrick returns from a business conference. They missed each other, a lot.
> 
> ***

 

Patrick had been at a business conference for two days. Two days and two nights and David hated it. He knew in principle that it was good for their business for Patrick to attend these things but he hated that Patrick was away for days at a time. Two nights he had spent away this time but for both of them it felt like forever.

Patrick arrived back at Rose Apothecary late in the day Friday brimming with new ideas for the store. The store was scheduled to stay open for another two hours but as soon as he stepped inside David flipped the sign to 'closed' and locked the door. Patrick raised an eyebrow, 'David?'

Taking Patrick's hand, David pulled him into the backroom.

'I missed you,' David murmured into Patrick's lips, kissing him deeply. Their kiss was heavy and passionate. Two days worth of desire condensed into one kiss found them pressed hard against each other, hands desperately searching, the need to touch bare skin overwhelming.

'It was only two days David,' Patrick smirked kissing and nipping down David's neck. He pulled back taking David's face in his hands. 'I missed you too.' And it was incredibly true. Two days without being about to see, to touch, to taste David had been hard. Patrick knew the business conference was worth it but he still hating being away.

Glancing down to David's lips, Patrick lent forward kissing him gently.

David moaned into the kiss, pulling Patrick closer again and deepening the kiss.

His tongue teased Patrick's lips. Patrick lent into their kiss, his tongue moving passionately against David's.

Patrick pushed David back against the desk, slotting one leg between David's so their bodies were completely flush against one another. His hands pushed underneath the soft sweater David was wearing, desperate to touch his skin.

Against his thigh he could feel David's growing erection. Patrick had no doubt that David could feel his. David circled his hips, rocking his ever hardening erection against Patrick. Patrick moaned into the kiss.

The kiss only broke as Patrick started to kiss along David's jawline and down his neck. He was desperate to taste every part of his boyfriend.

'God, I've missed you,' David mumbled. Patrick responded by pressing his dick harder against David, turning his mumble into a moan.

David roughly untucked Patrick's shirt, reaching into the back of his pants he grabbed Patrick's arse and hauled him impossible close.

They continued to rut against one another. Between urgent kisses and desperate moans passed 'I love you' and 'I miss you'.

Patrick finally broke their kiss to lean back and slide his hands down to David's belt. He worked the belt and complex zip of David's pants as quickly as his shaking desperate hands would allow.

Kissing David's neck, Patrick reached into David's pants and grasped his throbbing erection. David's breathing hitched. 'Fuck, Patrick,' David thrust against his boyfriend's grasp.

After briefly jacking David from within the confines of his pants, Patrick murmured against his skin, 'pull your pants down a bit.' David was quick to comply, assisting in freeing himself from the ever tightening confines of his designer pants.

Patrick swiftly pulled away from David, kissed his briefly on the lips then lowered himself to his knees.

He jacked David's erection a couple more times before taking the head of David's cock in his mouth. Giving David a blowjob very quickly became one of Patrick's favourite activities. It felt both intense and intimate.

With one hand David gripped the edge of the desk, threading his fingers of his other hand through Patrick's short hair. 

Patrick moved his hands to keep David's hips steady and provide himself support, he began to bob his head up and down, running his tongue hungrily along the shaft, drinking in the precum that formed. Patrick moaned onto David's cock, savouring the taste of David.

Throwing his head back with a moan David lightly thrust his hips in time with Patrick's rhythm.

With each motion Patrick took more and more of David in his mouth, his tongue moving swiftly, tracing the veins of David's cock, applying additional pressure where he knew David liked it most, committing to memory everything about David and this moment. The taste of his cock, the way his hand's felt threaded through Patrick's hair, the smell of his body, the sound of his moans as he grew closer and closer to climax.

'I'm going to cum Patrick,' David groaned, barely able to form the sentence. But rather than pull away Patrick quickened his pace, taking as much of David as possible into his mouth.

When he felt David tighten his grip on his hair he sucked the head of David's cock as he came. Drinking all that David had down Patrick hummed contently. David's knees shook from the impact of his orgasm. Patrick had been a very quick study when it came to blowjobs and David loved when Patrick fell to his knees before him.

Kissing David's softening cock briefly Patrick stood smiling. David pulled him in for a messy kiss. David could taste himself on Patrick's tongue, driving him crazy.

David didn't kiss Patrick for long though. He quickly undid Patrick's belt and jeans, pulling them down slightly to reveal Patrick's own erection. He spun Patrick around so he was now leaning against the desk and dropped to his knees, his eyes dark with desire.

David without hesitation took Patrick in his mouth and sucked hungrily, massaging the flat of his tongue against Patrick's cock.

'Ahh, fuck David,' Patrick lent against the desk and gripped David's thick hair. Sex was the one time that David didn't complain at having his hair messed up. Patrick loved threading his fingers through David's dark, thick hair.

David set a fast pace, hollowing his cheeks. Patrick moaned loudly. Giving David oral had sent Patrick hurdling towards the edge of his own orgasm that he knew he wouldn't last long.

Letting Patrick set the pace, via his hands in David's hair, David bobbed up and down along Patrick's shaft. He could hear Patrick's muttered cried of pleasure and feel the tremble of his body as he neared his climax.

'David, I...' Patrick cried. David gripped Patrick arse encouraging him further.

A few pumps more, he came with a cry, David swallowing each drop Patrick could give. He'd missed that taste so much. The taste of Patrick was something that David wanted to experience forever.

Standing, his legs still shaking from his own orgasm, David pulled Patrick in for a contented kiss. Patrick ran his hands lazily across David's back while David loosely wrapped his arms around Patrick's neck. Their pants still slightly down, their soft cocks pressed together.

'I really missed you,' Patrick whispered.

'I could tell,' David replied with a smirk.

They kissed for a few minutes longer, reacquainting themselves with each others touch and taste now that the urgency of being with each other had passed.

'What do you say we close up properly here and head to the diner for dinner?' Patrick suggested.

David responded in the affirmative, not wanting to part from Patrick yet.

'Then maybe you could spend the night. Ray's home but I'm not quite ready to say goodnight yet,' Patrick said as if reading David's mind.

'That sounds perfect,' David smiled broadly, kissing Patrick again.

They tidied themselves up, David spending an exorbitant amount of time fixing his hair before they headed to the diner hand in hand.

As much as they both hated being apart, and they knew there would be other business conference, they both had to admit the reunion aspect of missing each other was particularly enjoyable. 


End file.
